Third Strike
by yay81
Summary: Arizona and Amelia unwind after a long day. Warning! This product may contain traces of Lauren...
1. Chapter 1

'Is it at all feasible that the study of brain scans can make your own brain scan-worthy?'

'Huh?!'

'I mean, hunching over all the VERYsimilar pictures of Herman's head is beginning to hurt my own one.'

Ameila shot Arizona an incredulous but humoured look. 'Are you bored, Dr?'

Arizona, snapping out of her trance, sits upright and coughs gently, preparing to lie to her incredibly focused and awake colleague. They were working together to save someone very important to Arizona, so she couldn't possibly admit to it. Her lie failed her. 'A little bit,' she found herself saying with a slow nod.

Amelia laughed at her, mockingly. 'Forgive me, for not working with you on the most beautiful and majestic brain tumour I think I've ever seen. One that has the potential to kill Dr Herman unless I can intervene – which is looking increasingly probable. Zapping this son-of-a-bitch would be a career breaker for me and you.' She snaps her fingers at the tired doctor opposite her for added effect. 'But no, it's nothing like that. It's just little tiny blobs in a head. So yes, I think it is feasible that your brain is malfunctioning from all this.'

Arizona winces back. 'I'm sorry...' She pushes herself up out of her chair with considerable effort, and skulks up to Amelia with an endearing sheepishness she knows can be beneficially manipulating. Please can we just have a little break? Pleeeeeease? I'm SO needing a break.'

'...from this fascinating and revolutionary case that is unfolding in front of your very eyes...' Ameila offers, a teasing trace in her tone

'From this AWESOME fascinating, revolutionary case that is unfolding in front of my very heavy eyes,' Arizona embellishes.

'Fine. You're right. If I don't stop, I won't stop, and it's better for Herman that I'm rested and that means taking breaks. Right.'

'So, coffee?'

'No, thank you. I think a break is a break. Let's call it a night and head to Joe's.'

Amelia was a quirky one, Arizona was realising. Just when Arizona thinks she knows what's coming, she will take her by surprise. After all that Arizona has been through lately, she is enjoying working so closely with someone fresh, funny and unpredictable. Someone her own age who holds her own and expects nothing from Arizona other than professionally. She is the breath of fresh air that Arizona has been needing. A genuine friendship that is flourishing through their work. Challenging work. Do or die work. And, despite her slump, she quite fancies heading to Joe's with this enigmatic doctor. Why the hell not.

They settle on a couple of bar stools. Arizona places her handbag next to her on the counter while Amelia throws her rucksack on the floor. 'What you having?' Arizona asks her decidedly tomboyish friend.

'Ah, I'd like a nice glass of sparkling water and a hot man to ogle.'

Arizona laughs at Amelia unabashedly. 'The water I can do! The hot guy...I'll definitely help you scout the bar, but my judgement might be a bit off!'

'You have eyes don't you? Your judgement is fine. I'm actually not even that fussy. Oi, barman! Two drinks here,' Amelia demands with the thud of her palms on the bar and a wink. Arizona likes this side of the young Shepherd. When did she get to feisty?! Ameila ends up ordering the drinks for them and leaves a tab behind the bar. For a water drinker, she sure acts like a pro!

'What about him?' Arizona points to a guy at a table behind them. He looks like he might be in his 40s, very dapper and chiselled.

'OK. Judgement fail number one. Three strikes and you're out!' scoffs Ameila.

'What? He looks...'

'Dull as fuck.'

'OK well if I only have two strikes left, I'm gonna hold back for a bit and try to determine your type.'

'Ah yes, the analytical approach. Who is she looking at, what turns her head...I like it. I might try the same on you.'

Arizona winced again at Amelia. Weirdly, all her youthful over-the-top facial expressions seemed to reappear in Amelia's company. She could be silly with her, let her guard down. 'Not lookin' my friend. No siree.' She shakes her head whilst childishly nibbling at the straw of her vodka tonic.

Arizona recollects her life at Hopkins. She barely know Amelia back then but they have since shared some of their student memories from within the same walls. Arizona was wildly ambitious, following her paediatric dream with focus and little flaw. But she also had fun. Being gay, she would find herself frustrated by the amount of straight girls in her world, and so the flirt was born. She became the master of seduction, bedding more of her female classmates than her male counterparts did. She certainly had a reputation – one Amelia knew of? She wasn't sure. She even had a torrid affair with one of her visiting lecturers. What was her name again?

Arizona was brought out of her reverie by a fresh measure of vodka tonic being clumsily set in front of her by Amelia. 'God, your company is riveting right now, Robbins,' she said, dead-pan. 'Penny for them?'

'Uh, no, I was just thinking back to school.'

'I bet. You sure were lookin' then my friend. Yes siree,' she chided.

Arizona playfully punched her sarcastic colleague in the arm and noted that yes, she evidently had been aware of her lascivious past.

Amelia perked up. 'What about that one?' She pointed to a very edgy looking girl in her late twenties with a checked shirt and sporadically shaved head.

'Too young. Too blatant. But good gaydar, Shepherd.'

Amelia laughed. Apparently she liked to tease her co-worker. 'I can spot a good looking girl when I see one,' she cooed. Arizona raised a lone eyebrow and decided to put Amelia to the test. Three strikes and you're out could work both ways! She sipped at her vodka, watching Amelia watching the women in the bar. She appeared to be quite up for the challenge, seemingly enjoying the task of checking these ladies out! Arizona was amused and quite turned on.

'Her. Red top, pint of lager. Big smile. Fabulous breasts.'

Arizona had to admit she was an attractive woman. But more than that, she had to admit that observing her friend exercising her inner gay was a lot more enjoyable, so she said Strike Two. Sorry, too teethy.'

Amelia threw her disbelief at Arizona. 'But she's HOT!'

'Well be my guest, Amelia! I'm sure she'd love to get her hands on you!' Arizona felt a rush to her cheeks. She was actually flirting! Amelia joked that she just might, seeing as Arizona's attempts to pick out a man for her were flailing if not flailed.

'I can see you're getting a kick outta this, Robbins. Wash your filthy mind out.'

Arizona laughed. 'You've one shot left, Shepherd...'

'I guess looking at my own reflection in that mirror across the room is outta the question?' She winked, and the two women laughed. Chomping down on some peanuts, Amelia casually points to a table by the mirror. 'What about that babe sitting over there with Jackson? She might be the one.'

Arizona stood up to get a better look, but although she could see Avery, the woman was facing him and so she couldn't really tell. 'Ask me again when she turns around. Nice body though!'

'Dude, nice? I'd kill for pins like that, although as a doctor I probably shouldn't joke about these things. Oh, particularly, you know...' She gestured awkwardly to Arizona's leg.

'Keep digging Shepherd, and I'll take my leg off and use it as a weapon.'

Arizona loved that their first conversation about her prosthetic was in this jesting manner. After the time she'd had of it – losing Callie – it was about time she could see the lighter side of things. She resumed her state of amusement at Amelia's girl quest. God, she was really straining to check that woman out over there. Even when a handsome admirer approached her, Amelia just brushed him away, peanuts in mouth, maintaining her stake-out. She almost scared Arizona to death when suddenly she grabbed her arm...

'Movement! I see movement! OK check it out, Jackson is standing up. They're both standing up - '

Arizona's eyes remained fixed on Amelia. She hadn't had such a laugh in a while. She was still laughing as Amelia quickly averted her gaze from the far table and swiftly tried to busy herself. 'They're coming this way, and she's a killer. Look normal. Oh God. She's coming right for you...'

At this, Arizona turns around to see this killer find of Amelia's – this third-strike-and-she's-out find – and she almost loses her balance on her barstool as Jackson Avery and Lauren Boswell appear right in front of her.

'Arizona Robbins,' Lauren beams. It's been over a year.

'Lauren.' Arizona barely managed a whisper, her voice lost deep inside of her, a place where she got lost to this woman once before.

'No shit?' Amelia, dumbfounded, blurts out from her spectator's seat. 'You already know each other?'

The two blonde women locked hazel and blue in a look of a thousand feelings. Shock...confusion...incredulity...suppression...lust...desire...craving...

Jackson intervened 'Robbins, I flew Dr Boswell up here to discuss contracts. I think she'd be a real asset to the hospital, and I'm really excited about the move.'

Still locking eyes with the stunning blonde peds surgeon, Lauren spoke through her warm smile. 'I haven't signed anything yet, Dr Avery.'

'Will you?' Arizona inquired, her voice beginning to come back to life

'Please do,' quipped Amelia. 'I don't know you yet, but I'm already a huge fan.'

Jackson again interrupted the scene to continue his and Lauren's exit. They were heading out to dinner to talk further on the matter. Lauren threw on her jacket _Oh my god, she's sexy_ thought Arizona, and smiled at the women over her shoulder as she followed Dr Avery to the door. 'Nice to meet you,' she glowed to Amelia, before looking to her one-time lover, her most delicious of trysts, her Arizona.

'Always a pleasure to meet you too.'

And she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

'Holy fuck, what_ was_ that?'

Amelia had sidled up to Arizona at work the next morning and was skipping alongside her, intently staring at her friend who was at once looking at her charts and a little mortified. Arizona was walking purposefully, and Amelia had to be careful not to crash into beds and humans as she tried to keep up without spilling her drink.

'You can have my coffee if you tell me.'

Arizona kept on walking.

'OK, so it doesn't have a shit heap of sugar in it, but I can get some.'

'Amelia -'

'Ooh, it speaks!'

'I have rounds.'

'Me too, isn't it exciting? Being employed, having friends, sharing secrets...'

Arizona stopped in her tracks. Her sidekick, looking triumphant, took a big swig of her coffee but kept her inquisitive eyes fixed on the unreadable face opposite.

'Look, I will talk about it, but not here. It's complicated.' She said this last word emphatically, yet tacitly. 'So stop harassing me and go be a genius.' Arizona grabbed Amelia's coffee from her, took one swig, then threw the bitter drink away.

'Oi, I'd have finished that!'

'Guess you need to sweeten your coffee as well as you approach,' she smiled back.

Hours later, Amelia, surrounded by a multitude of scans, is pacing around her office talking to herself about this beast of a tumour. She is so engrossed, she neglects to notice Arizona rushing in and closing the door abruptly, slumping against it.

'Dude, I need you to hide me!'

'...then I can laser in from the...'

'Amelia?!'

'Crap buckets! When did you appear? Was I talking out loud?'

'You always do – what's new? So I'm hiding right now if you hadn't picked up on _this.' _She motions to her panic-stricken face.

'Well helloooo,' Amelia sings, mimicking the movement to highlight her own surprise. 'You kinda panicked me too actually. But ok, you only surprised me, so you can have this one. What's up, Doc? Are you hiding from that hot doctor from Joe's?'

'Nuh-uh,' Arizona shakes her head, 'Callie.'

'Your daughter's other mother, ex-spouse, good friend Callie? Oh my God, of course you're hiding. She really is scary. I've heard she breathes fire and eats pets and everything.'

Amelia's flood of sarcasm was instantly quelled with one simple finger from the paediatrician.

'Ouch,' she responds. 'Ok, so what's happened? Has some shit hit a fan somewhere?'

'You could say that.' Arizona moves to a nearby stool to steady herself. 'That woman from the bar with Jackson...'

'...the hot woman...'

'She and I...'

'Well no shit. I mean, a blind man could've seen that chemistry!'

'She's the one.' Arizona stops, using her eyes to complete the picture.

Amelia repeats herself, but this time her voice has concern, understanding.

'Well no shit.'

Amelia and Arizona had spoken once about the episode with a visiting doctor and the devastating impact it had had on her marriage. But in that conversation, the focus had been on the subsequent events, and not on the rip-roaring sexual connection that had triggered them. Apart from a couple of occasions with April, Arizona hadn't spoken about Lauren to anyone. She had kept her feelings locked firmly away, only to be accessed in her most intimate of musings.

'So the hiding,' Amelia continued, 'what's kicked off out there in the big wide world of GSMH?'

'Well Jackson has apparently sealed the deal fro Dr Boswell – Lauren – to come work here full time. I was in the canteen when April told me, and the next thing I see is an irate Callie storming in and glaring at me. And I mean _glaring_.'

'I know the look – I've been glared at too.'

'By her?'

'No, you. Earlier. The finger? Yeah, it came with a glare. Arizona coupled it with another one, and continued. 'I know Callie. She is a woman on a mission. She's pissed and wants to take it out on me. I mean I know it's coz she's hurt, and she'll be seething at the thought of Lauren walking these halls, but I can't face it right now. My head is swimming. I need to figure out how I feel about it before any confrontation.'

'Well consider this your haven. From your lady triangle at least, for so long as I have the pleasure of your company, we can pour over all things Herman together. You owe me after dragging me to the bar last night.'

'I didn't -' Arizona protested but Amelia waved her silent.

'I jest. But you do owe me. You left me pretty abruptly last night and the checked shirt hairdo girl thought she'd swoop in. Not fun. Do I look gay? I mean, not that you all look the same, but is there a look about me? Like if I were sitting in a bar, would you hit on me?'

'I think she was probably just one of many women last night who saw you checking all the ladies out. Poor thing, she probably thought she was in there.'

Arizona pokes Amelia's shoulder playfully, before resting her forehead on it. Amelia pats Arizona's head, the puts her arm around her back, pulling her close.

'Hey girl, give it time and it'll all ease up. Maybe you should find some time to talk with the hot doctor in private before you just happen to walk into her at work and totally warp out on us all, huh?'

'You're right, and I should face Callie at some point. I'm just not sure the hot doctor will want to talk about it with me. I kind of treated her badly afterwards, then we never said goodbye...'

'Look, there are definitely sparks still there, she could have set the bar on fire the way she looked at you last night. She'll want to talk, trust me. And some. Just go with the flow! I always do and it's invigorating. Damn, my pager.'

Amelia let go of her friend who seemed so familiar in her arms and began to gather her paperwork up. I'd better get back to it, you gonna be OK there?'

Arizona smiled a redundant but genuine smile for Amelia. 'Yes thanks. I'll be fine. I've got Sophia tonight and my shift is over, so I guess I'll go home and put my feet up.'

'Foot up,' Amelia winked.

'You are so bold, Amelia Shepherd.'

'Well if I can't solve your love life I can at least take the piss outta you.'

the two women headed to the door, Amelia holding it open for Arizona, making sure the coast was clear, then nonchalantly reminded her, 'You didn't answer my question before.'

Arizona curled her upper lip in and narrowed her eyes. 'I know I didn't. But sure...' She leaned in and teased her soft lips against Amelia's ear and softly whispered

'...I'd ask you out.'


	3. Chapter 3

The following day at GSMH was slow. Herman was away at a conference in Olympia, and Arizona found herself diving into a stack of case files she had been assigned to read through. Arizona was grateful for the quiet, and shut herself away in Herman's office. She had been up most of the night thinking about what she would do if she bumped into Lauren again. Or rather when. When was she starting here anyway? Callie had been amazingly matter-of-fact about it when she came to collect Sophia after her shift last night. Arizona had felt so weak running away from her yesterday, but when push came to shove, the conversation had been better than she felt she deserved. No, Callie was not happy about it, but she acknowledged that Boswell was a good doctor and that if she had any sense, she'd keep her distance. Arizona didn't doubt that Lauren would steer clear of Callie, but she was still nervous. The Leah phase was a particular parallel, as Arizona was reminded of how hard it was for Callie to keep her head up in that situation. Still, she mused, time had passed since then and Callie had made a concious decision to end things. But Lauren...that wasn't just a fling. That was a deal-breaker. It was a most beautiful disaster.

Behind Arizona, the door opened, followed by a knock.

'Hey, I thought you'd be here,' Amelia said.

Arizona turned around. 'Most people approach their entry in the other order, you know. Knock then open?'

'You're absolutely right. But I'm not most people and I've had a shitty morning already and I need to eat. Have you got any snacks?'

'Sorry, no. I do know where they stash the lollipops in NICU though.'

Amelia came in and took a seat next to Arizona, kicking the door shut behind her. 'Oh, you temptress!' she jokes. 'What you up to anyway? Studying?'

'Pretending to,' Arizona admitted.

'You can't hide from Callie forever, you know?'

'I'm not – we spoke last night. It's all in the past and she's being very good about it. I guess I'm just thinking.'

'About Dr Boswell? Geez, I still haven't seen her around. Is she here? Have you had your chat with her?'

Arizona pulled a timorous face. 'I spoke to Avery and got her hotel address, but I chickened out.'

Amelia opened her mouth to chastise her friend, but Arizona quickly intervened for herself. 'So, I called her room and got the voicemail. I left a message and she hasn't gotten back. I feel like a right idiot if you must know.'

'I'm sure there's a very good reason for her not replying. She was probably having some steamy I-need-to-get-over-Arizona sex.'

Arizona drops her head into her palms. 'Don't!'

Amelia smiles. 'Look, I'm going to leave you here to study, ok? Study – not mope – while I go hunt out some food. Sweet as the shared confidence was, I don't think a lollipop's gonna cut it.'

She gets up to leave,and swoops down and plants a kiss on Arizona's cheek. Arizona looks up at her in bewilderment.

'I have no idea why I kissed you, but when I get an urge, I just see it through. Nice skin, by the way.'

'Well thank you I guess,' Arizona laughs, touching her face where Amelia's lips had just graced her. 'I'll catch you later. Joe's?'

'Yeah, it's a date!'

Nice skin? It's a date? Amelia left the room perplexed. Was she flirting with Arizona? Sure, they shared a cheeky banter, but kissing her goodbye? Feeling this familiar flutter in her stomach? Feeling it for Arizona? She probably just got caught up in the moment...but there wasn't even a moment. It just seemed like the thing to do. Maybe they were becoming too co-dependant? Ah, screw that. They're two good friends who joke flirt and kiss each other goodbye when they leave a room. Shit. Amelia dismissed all thoughts on the matter and resolved to find some food. She headed up a floor to the attendings' lounge where there were always food stuffs lying around. She wasn't disappointed. Upon entering the lounge, she realised she was alone, and had a rummsge in the fridge. Nothing too appealing, save a pot of soy yoghurt. She grabbed it and swiped a packet of pistachios lying on the counter then threw herself down on the comfy sofa. Bliss! She had a mouth full of nuts even as she ripped open the yoghurt tub and took her first spoonful. She knew she was a bit of a grub when it came to eating, but for her, food was a means to an end and not something to be precious about. 'Mmm,' she managed whilst stuffing in more nuts.

'You want a drink to go with that?'

Amelia looked up, horrified that she'd been sprung, to put a face to the seductive Southern drawl.

'Mmm,' she nodded, 'Goog fanks,' then swallowed and cleared her throat. 'Sorry, I was just...'

'I can see,' Lauren smiled.

Fuck. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Amelia had imagined Lauren bumping into her when she was all bad-ass and doctor-y. She would have told her to treat Arizona well and that she'd come find her if her friend got hurt. That macho approach, you know? Damn straight. But wait, back to reality. Lauren, all demure and kinda mesmerising, had just floated into the room to find her stuffing her face with other peoples' lunch. Nice one, Shepherd.

She was aware of a long graceful hand reaching to her. She took it as Lauren said 'We weren't formally introduced the other night. I'm Lauren Boswell.'

'Amelia Shepherd. Brains.'

Lauren lets out a small guffaw. 'I'd have said looks.'

'I'm sorry?!'

'I said, you've a strong right hook.'

Amelia looked down to see that she was, in fact, still gripping Lauren's hand slightly too tightly and shaking it slightly too vigorously.

_Fuck,_ she thought. _I need to get my hearing checked out. _

'Anyway, you're friends with Arizona?' Lauren didn't waste her time.

Regaining composure, Amelia confirms that she and Arizona are indeed extremely good friends and happen to be working very closely together at the moment. Why did she feel she had to boast about it?

With a pensive nod, Lauren looked around the room and said 'Right, well I'd better get back to work. First day and all. I only came in for my yoghurt, but I can pick another one up later.'

'Oh hell, I'm sorry! Let me - '

'It's fine, really,' Lauren assures her. You seemed more desperate than me. Well is sure was nice to meet you properly, Dr Shepherd Brains. Do hope to run into you and Dr Robbins real soon. Actually, if you see her...'

'Yes?'

'...could you please give her this?'

Amelia is presented with Lauren's business card. The delicacy with which Lauren deftly produced it and tucked it neatly into Amelia's breast pocket was simply one thing: smooth. Amelia could see exactly why Arizona had fallen so hard for this woman. She had a knack!

Smiling, Amelia agreed to pass the card on, but then heard the words _why don't you join us at Joe's this evening?_ Who said them? Why was her mouth moving?!

'I'd like that very much,' Lauren responded. 'I'll see you both there?'

Astonished, Amelia's mouth said _Great! _And their encounter came to its close as Lauren glided past her and out of sight.

Arizona picked up her cell phone. 'Amelia?'

'So...Joe's tonight. You, me, hot doctor you haven't managed to talk with properly since your wreck-less, adulterous encounter last year. Oops?'

'You saw her? You invited her to Joe's?! She's coming? Amelia!'

'OK so I hear the panic and I should have expected the panic, so I'm just gonna say...try not to panic. Yes to all of the above, and yay! Can't wait!'

She flips her cell phone off and heads back to work hoping that Arizona doesn't hate her for too long. She checked the clock. Only four little hours until their three-way date. Amelia had a voice at the back of her mind telling her to conveniently become unavailable and leave them to it, and yet there was another voice encouraging her to go with the flow. And with Amelia, that second voice was always just that little bit louder...


	4. Chapter 4

'Did she definitely say she was coming?' Arizona asked Amelia as they bundled into their coats to head across to Joe's.

'Yeah, she seemed really up for it I think. Have you texted her yet?'

Arizona felt the outline of Lauren's business card in her pocket thoughtfully. 'No, I think the voicemail was enough. I'll wait to see if she shows up at the bar. I can't believe you!'

They step outside into the pouring Seattle rain.

'Look, I'm sorry but she caught me off-guard. I was a little flustered.'

'You? You don't get flustered. You're like, amazingly unflusterable.'

'\If I were in charge, that would SO be a word, but I'm not. _I most certainly am not_, Amelia reiterated mentally, as she recalled her recent flustered moments around Arizona. That whisper in her ear yesterday was so...seductive.

They crossed the road and relaxed at a table in the warm sanctity of the bar. It was a familiar scene, and yet the anticipation of sitting down for an evening with Lauren filled Arizona with uncertainty. She stood up. 'It's my turn to get the tab I believe. Sparkling water?'

'Nah, I'm gonna let my hair down tonight. I'll have a diet coke please.'

'Easily done,' smiled Arizona.

'And Arizona?'

'Yep?'

Amelia stopped herself from saying anything meaningful and instead opted for 'No ice.'

Arizona squeezed her shoulder and went to the bar.

Amelia watched as she walked away. What were these feelings she was experiencing? Why had she let Dr Boswell fluster her earlier, and why was she seeing a whole new side to Arizona that she hadn't seen before?of course she knew the beautiful peds surgeon was gay. She knew she was beautiful. But never had she felt these stirrings. Perhaps Arizona's languishing over Lauren had tweaked something in her too. Oh, she was probably just being territorial. They had become close friends lately. That must be it.

Over at the bar, Arizona ordered the diet coke, along with a large gin and tonic for herself. She had never been in this situation with Lauren and had no idea what she might drink. She asked for another gin, aware that if Lauren was late, she would happily have it herself to settle any nerves. She looked back at Amelia. She was so glad her friend was here supporting her in this. She knew that when Lauren walked in, she might well falter. Amelia was the perfect tonic to her gin. She suddenly remembered the sweet little kiss that was planted on her earlier. She brushed her cheek gently and smiled. What a quirky one Amelia Shepherd was!

'You double parked?!' Amelia asked when she brought the drinks over. 'That used to be my trick.'

'I didn't know what Lauren would want, so I-'

'...double parked to better make that decision...' nodded Amelia dryly.

'No,' Arizona smiled at her. They proceeded to mock and jostle each other for a good hour – so playful in their interactions that Lauren could be forgiven for seeing more between them when she eventually approached their table.

'Hi.' Her syllable was friendly, as she played with the shoulder strap of her handbag. Was she nervous?

'Lauren,' Arizona beamed as she stood up to greet her. 'You came.'

'You thought I mightn't?'

'Well I didn't...' She trailed off as she felt Lauren's slender arms wrap around her. She had to brace herself so as not to swoon. She was taken aback by their proximity, barely believing it and how charged it felt after all this time. They could be back in that on-call room, there was so much heat between them. When their greeting was over, Lauren motioned to Amelia with her outstretched hand.

Another perhaps more brief shake, Amelia made sure to deliver. As all three women smiled and sat down, Arizona placed the G&amp;T in front of Lauren. 'I wasn't sure what you'd want. I'm afraid the ice has melted.'

'I'm sure it will taste just right, thank you Arizona.'

Their eyes locked again, beckoning Amelia to cough with intent. Arizona adhered to Amelia's ploy for inclusion, and opened up the conversation, mustering up all her willpower to break eye contact every so often with Lauren. 'How was your day at work?' she asked Lauren, but looking first to Amelia then back.

Lauren, talking to both women, briefly outlined the case she was involved with. 'But the real highlight was meeting Dr Shepherd Brains here.'

Amelia perked up, mostly out of the shock of hearing her name. she had resigned herself to being a gooseberry. 'Ah yes, I've made a mental note to buy a vanilla soy yoghurt on my way in tomorrow.'

Lauren laughed at Amelia and lightly tapped her arm as she excused her from the purchase. 'Not at all necessary,' she said. Arizona couldn't believe how infectious Lauren's nature was, finding herself smiling with every word she said. She couldn't recall ever seeing such a twinkle in someone's eye. She had to ask. 'Yoghurt?'

'And nuts, if we're getting into details here,' Lauren added.

'Yes well Shepherd here does like her nuts.'

'What can I say? I'm old fashioned like that.' Amelia kept a very straight face before all three women simultaneously broke into laughter.

'Another drink!' Lauren declared, noticing her companions were empty. Arizona moved to stand up, having left a tab at the bar, but Lauren insisted. With a graceful but strong finger, she seductively tapped the table, looking intently at the two. 'This way you can talk about me when I'm gone.' As she straightened up she lifted said finger and waggled it slowly at them. The move was flirtatious, commanding, intriguing. With her eyes lingering on Arizona, she turned on her heels.

Amelia leaned in to Arizona, whose blood had rushed to her cheeks.

'FUCK ME, Robbins, you want me to get the air conditioning eeked up for you? You look a little hot and bothered.'

'Did you just wink at me?' Arizona raised her eyebrows at the enigmatic brain surgeon. 'You just winked at me! No wonder you get hit on by horny girls in the bar.'

'Did you actually just say horny?' Amelia retorted.

'Soooo…what do you make of Lauren? Things seem OK I think.' Arizona smiles a slightly forced smile, seeking affirmation.

'Things seem better than OK. I mean, she's great, and clearly still into you in a big way…'

'No that's just her. She makes people feel like that, like they're the only thing in the room. You must have felt it?'

Amelia knew what Arizona was talking about with Lauren. It was the way she was beginning to feel about Arizona… 'I feel nothing,' she jokes. She points to her skull. 'Empty. Void of feeling.' Her fingers mimic a gun just fired and she lolls her head to the side.

'And here are our drinks!' Arizona exclaims, as Lauren returns. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure,' Lauren drawls. She lets her fingers brush Arizona's with the passing of her drink. She sees Amelia still playing dead, and leans right in close to Arizona, placing a hand on her thigh. Heat, raging. She draws out her words slowly. 'We're like a couple of lost little sheep.'

Arizona swallows her arousal with a tiny gulp and asks, slightly raspier than intended, 'How's that?'

'We've lost our Shepherd.' Lauren maintains her body language with Arizona, leaning as close as before, but paints her with a beautiful smile while allowing her grip on Arizona's thigh to tighten.

Instinctively, Arizona went to place her hand atop Lauren's, but in a swift movement, the intoxicating woman had sat up and resumed her neutral position. Amelia dragged herself back to the land of the living, and quipped to Lauren 'Are you trying to kill me again?'

'Ah, so my paranoia is intact! I wondered if it had been me who had driven you to pull the trigger!'

'No, Amelia was simply seeking a little bit of attention,' Arizona teases. 'She looks quite sorted, but she just wants to be loved.' Arizona reaches over to hold Amelia's hand. 'Isn't that right?'

Lauren briefly looks down at Arizona's hand on Amelia's. 'Well I'm relieved to know that your death was only temporary. A medical miracle! We should toast.' Lauren lifts her glass and they all clink together.

Not letting go of her poise, Arizona keeps her glass aloft, and says 'What is it they say if you don't make eye contact when saying cheers? Seven years bad sex?'

They took it in turn to cheers again, eyes intensely avoiding any such curse.

'Seven years of any sex would be fine by me,' Amelia joked.

Lauren took a sip of her G&amp;T then addressed her ringing phone. 'Please excuse me, ' and she hunched into a ball at the end of the table, her back to them, to take her call.

Amelia then whipped out her own phone and fervently began to text.

'Gosh, you two sure know how to make a girl feel special,' Arizona said aloud to herself, before her own phone vibrated in her pocket. She slipped it out to see a message from Amelia. It read

_Hot for you_

Then another

_This is insane_

Arizona looks up across her phone to tell Amelia she thinks the texts might not be meant for her, but is stunned to see Amelia's eyes fixed back on her. What was going on? Was Amelia hitting on her?

Another vibration

_Lauren wants you_

OK, so she is referring to Lauren! Not herself! Phew…

And then

_So do I…_


	5. Chapter 5

'Sorry about that!' Lauren returned her phone to her jacket pocket. 'Everything OK?' She thought she could detect some awkward tension at the table.

Arizona was quick to put her phone down and dismiss the notion. 'Great!' she assured Lauren, aware of Amelia's fingers still moving over the phone in her hand.

Vibration.

'Glad to hear it,' Lauren replied. She felt a sudden shift in the dynamic of their little group, with Arizona fidgeting with her glass and Amelia slouched in her chair looking coy. 'I hope I haven't interrupted anything?'

'What could you have interrupted?' Arizona was careful no to sound defensive. Knowing Amelia, she was probably just winding her up! They had such a playful relationship, she perhaps just wanted to put Arizona on the spot in front of Lauren to gauge her reaction! But there was that kiss earlier in Herman's room...

Vibration.

Arizona glanced at Amelia and lowered her brow. What was this?

'I'm not sure,' Lauren pondered. 'I might have to head back to my hotel soon. I've got an early start tomorrow. At any rate, I probably shouldn't have another drink.'

Arizona's heart sank. She didn't want Lauren to leave, but maybe for now it was for the best.

Lauren picked up on the sentiment in Arizona's eyes. 'You have my card, though? It's got my cell on it.'

'Thank you, yes, I have it.' Arizona put her hand to her pocket to feel Lauren's card sitting there safely by her phone.

Buzz buzz.

She took her phone out to check the time and saw Amelia's three texts.

_Who's flustered now? _

_You want her_

_I think you want me too_

'Um,' Arizona started distractedly, 'did you get my voicemail last night? I called your hotel room. I wanted to find some time to talk with you.'

Lauren shook her head kindly. 'No, I didn't think to check. I saw a flashing light on the answering machine, but assumed it was housekeeping. But I'd like that very much – to talk.'

Amelia sat up and shifted in her seat, so Lauren changed her tack, mindful not to ostracise her. 'But that can wait.' she looked from one woman to the other, as an awkward silence befell them. Amelia, much to Arizona's relief, spoke up.

'Hey, I might follow suit. Killer of a day tomorrow, or hopefully not!' She got up and left the table, pausing by the bar to say goodbye to Joe.

Lauren was unsure of exactly what Arizona and Amelia's relationship was. They certainly looked like a couple when she had arrived, and they perhaps acted like a couple, yet she was convinced Arizona was as drawn to her as she herself was to Arizona. Perhaps she had been mistaken – seeing what she wanted to see. Either way, she could sense something was up.

Arizona's eyes trailed after Amelia in confusion. Lauren repeated her earlier gesture of placing her hand on Arizona's thigh, this time lingering long enough to let Arizona's hand cover her own. She wanted to show kindness, in whichever form. Arizona could accept it. Lauren was convinced there were still uncharted waters between them, but also aware of the time that had passed and that Arizona may well have moved on. To her delight, Arizona turns her had so that their fingers entwine, and a bolt of passion courses though her.

From the bar, Amelia catches Arizona's eye, and smiles knowingly at her.

'Excuse me for just one moment,' Arizona says to Lauren. She wanted to grab Amelia out of earshot. Lauren let go of her hand, and her sultry voice lent itself to 'dont' get stolen from me now...'

Arizona was so turned on. She and Lauren had such a physical connection, and she was sure she wanted to explore that further, but she had to catch Amelia and talk about those texts.

'Ah. The moment when you ask me what the fuck's going on,' Amelia said as Arizona approached the bar.

Arizona stood close to Amelia, hoping for some degree of subtlety. 'Is this some huge wind-uo, Shepherd? I mean, our little threesome over there is beginning to get a little _intense_.'

Amelia turned to Arizona, their faces almost touching. Arizona went to step back but Amelia held her arm, keeping her a mere inch away. 'Look, I don't know what's happening, to be honest, but I have a flow and I want to go with it. If you two need to be alone, I get that, but watching you together is hot. I'm just saying.' She paused, bridging the tiny gap between them. 'Maybe I could help you make her jealous?'

Arizona was amazed. She didn't know this side of Amelia. She was shamelessly hitting on her, and Arizona was floored. Lauren Boswell was just feet behind them!

'So what do you think?' asked Amelia, her thumb massaging Arizona's arm.

Arizona, already feeling the heat from Lauren's touch, was now in overdrive. She was surprised by Amelia, but one thing Arizona had always been good at was to turn an awkward situation into an opportunity. At least that was the case with the women in her life. Hell, Arizona had plenty of experience in this respect, and had often thrown caution to the wind. There was something so strong between her and Amelia. She could definitely see something happen between them. She wanted it to. But Lauren was here. Unless Amelia was suggesting...No. Was she that kinky?

Somehow Arizona's face betrayed her, and Amelia smirked. 'I've shocked you.'

Arizona had to admit it. This cryptic woman really had. She looked longingly at Amelia with large, ebony circles spilling into the blue, when unexpectedly, Lauren appeared next to them, and looked at Arizona seductively.

'Let me make this a bit easier for you both,' she said, slipping her graceful hands through Amelia's hair, drawing her in and kissing her deeply. Amelia buckled at the abandon, allowing herself to become lost in the moment.

Arizona's cheeks flushed as she watched these two women lock together and she stepped back, affronted. Sensing this, Lauren pulled back from Amelia and looked at Arizona, she was so hungry for Arizona – it was etched on her face. Amelia, too, was encouraged to look lustily at her friend, biting her lower lip and raising an eyebrow. Arizona absorbed the scene, noting a very dishevelled looking Amelia, who had just about steadied herself.

_Who's flustered now?_ she recalled with irony.

She looked back at Lauren, to the woman who had just taken control of the situation. Arizona liked to be in control. If these women both wanted her, then they would have to relinquish their hold on the situation – on her. Mustering up a superior expression of nonchalance, Arizona slipped on her coat, threw her handbag over her shoulder and left the bar. The next move would be hers.

And so, as she sat in the front seat of the taxi outside Joe's, she wryly smiled to herself as she heard first one back seat door open and close, and then the other.


	6. Chapter 6

It happened this way...

I wanted her again. Fingers hair breath. Flesh

It was divine. Pushing pulling tugging grabbing. Soft wet hot

Then I stepped aside to the new, to the dark. Undressing her with my eyes first and then my hands. Teasing at her buttons buckles threads.

Lauren behind her, steadying her, biting her shoulder. Me in front, unveiling her perfections.

Writhing moaning. A tear?

Hands travel over her, pinch rub flick

She falls. She is caught. She is ecstasy.

Soft/firm Delicate/strong Vulnerable/protected - nothing left to hide

She touches me. I allow it. Her shoulder still being assaulted from behind, her other hand searching for the inflicter. Gasping panting writhing

This hotel room can see us, shield us, accommodate. Fabrics of silk skins of gossamer. Secrets of tomorrow.

We bathe we fuck we devour.

What does it mean? I don't need to know. Oh god...

...touched again. Teeth and nails sinking into my back, my sides, my breasts. Caressing, nibbling...my sex is streaming from me as I come in wave after wave of relief.

Soon it will be morning, so I leave them there together. There will be more time. For now I feel new, rejuvenated.

I anticipate tomorrow. My concerns about our actions negated by my cravings.

My hunger.

My anticipation fuelled by the next satisfaction...


	7. Chapter 7

The previous night's excursion to Lauren's hotel room was hanging thick and weighty on Arizona's mind. She hadn't been that reckless for a long time. It was hot, and she hadn't been wanted like that since, well, Lauren. And it was nothing short of sensational to have her back in her hold. To kiss her, taste her, fulfil her deepest cravings once more. Had she factored Amelia into the equation, she might have stopped it happening - she would have wanted Lauren all to herself - but the astonishing brunette had opened up another dimension to Arizona and she was thrown off kilter. When Lauren kissed Amelia...it was sexy, but it made Arizona want to kiss her. She wanted to be the one to whet Amelia's appetite. And she did in the end. Arizona could have had them in any way she wanted last night, and she made sure that happened. And then she left...

She had gone straight back to her place and taken a long, hot shower. Lathering her sticky skin with soap, she closed her eyes and let her mind recover those four other hands exploring her every inch. She touched herself, orgasming hard and fast. She had satisfied both women, but she left them wanting to have achieved more from her. She liked it that way.

Ah, Lauren. She inhaled deeply as she towelled herself down, happy to have revisited the best fuck of her life. But Amelia's face kept interrupting her thoughts. Had Amelia slept with women before? The way she allowed herself to be submissive - totally and utterly entrusting her body to them - it was phenomenal. She no doubt revisited her sexual awakening with Lauren this morning...Arizona felt herself throbbing at the thought. Sure, her feelings about Lauren were all sexual, flirty, charmingly charmed, but Amelia...it was deeper, a friendship, an investment. What happened last night couldn't happen again. Arizona knew that. But her body still yearned for them both.

She found herself back at work. Smiley, chirpy, old self. The best way to deal with the next day in her experience was to immerse herself in her job. Being busy cleared her mind.

It was Lauren she saw first.

'Dr Robbins, a quick consult if you've time?' Her tone was professional. Arizona was relieved. Calm. She excused herself from talking with Bailey, and smiled to Dr Boswell.

'Of course. What have you got?'

Lauren showed her a chart, and they discussed the patient and the best course of action. Lauren's patient was a young girl, 6 years old, and although Alex was the Peds attending, everyone knew to go to Arizona for her opinion. Alex was brilliant, Arizona was better.

'Thanks for the advice. I had a feeling you'd have a different approach,' Lauren said.

Arizona looked to Bailey, who reluctantly took the hint and left them to it, the judgement in her expression not even mildly masked.

'Alex is great. You can trust him.'

'You're great too. Look, she lowered her voice, I didn't plan for that last night...'

'Me neither, I mean, Yeah it was something else, but it probably shouldn't...'

'...happen again,' they said together.

They smiled at each other the way only lovers can.

'I'm not sure a relationship is something you are looking for with me,' Lauren said selflessly. 'I can be here for you though. You know, like that. I'm happy with that if you think...'

'...we can be fuck buddies?!'

'Or coffee partners, or darts teammates...'

'Darts teammates? Hmm...darts is probably more Amelia's bag.'

Lauren smiled, perfect teeth bordered by luscious lips. 'You're probably right. She's great. I like her. I see that you like her.'

Arizona did.

'I like you too.'

'Dr Boswell, you ready?' asked Avery, joining the fold

'I'm coming,' she assured him, looking at Arizona and smiling once more. 'I'll see you in theatre,' and Avery left.

'I mean it, Arizona. You go and get your darts team assembled. I'm always gonna be here if you need to boost your numbers. Think about it.'

Lauren left, and Arizona laughed to herself about the euphemism. Lauren and her had it. That sexual pull, and they would always have it, but Lauren was right. She needed something more from someone.

She knocked on her door. And there she was. Someone.

'I'm kinda flat-out here,' Amelia said, looking away, as she instantly returned to her scans and notes from opening the door.

Arizona said nothing. She watched Amelia walk straight back to her papers and resume her work. So focused was the impression anyone else would have gotten from her. Silently, Arizona locked the door. Amelia was across the room with her back turned to Arizona. The determined blonde crept stealthily up to where Amelia stood, and without touching her, let just her breath tickle the back of her neck. Amelia, shocked at Arizona's apparent proximity, inhaled sharply, her breath thready.

'Arizona...' She whispered in protestation.

'Ssh,' Arizona whispered back. 'I'm busy...'

She rested her hands on Amelia's hips, gently steadying her while she continued her advance, dusting her lips against the goose-bumped flesh of Amelia's neck. As her kissing intensified, so too did her grip on Amelia's hips. If Amelia wanted to turn around, it would be when Arizona let her. Feeling the weight of Arizona's attention, Amelia leaned forward to rest her palms on the desk. Arizona pressed her groin firmly against Amelia's ass, pulling her hips toward her own as she circled against her. Then, as Arizona trailed her hands upwards, Amelia let out a sigh as she felt her left breast cupped and her head pushed to the right. Arizona's tongue began to tease Amelia's ear, and then that was it...Amelia moaned. So she liked attention to her ear. Noted.

After a couple of failed attempts to face her pursuer, Amelia is allowed to turn around, witnessing the look of raw carnal instinct oozing out of Arizona's black eyes.

Amelia, so bold in her own pursuit last night, is now totally at Arizona's mercy. Her coat is torn off her, and thrown to the side. Arizona sees a scalpel on a nearby cabinet and gifts it to herself, circling it around Amelia's scrub top. Her breasts are rising and falling with her heavy breathing. Arizona moves the scalpel slowly around the outline of Amelia's nipples...they stiffen and press hard agains the fabric. Effortlessly, Arizona moves the instrument higher until she sees Amelia's throat swallow hard. Nervous. Noted. Arizona twists the neckline fabric with the scalpel until it is taut, then jerks her hand, the sound of Amelia's gasp coupled by the ripping of her top. Material penetrated, Arizona throws the scalpel to the floor and seductively rips the scrub top apart down the middle, exposing Amelia's healthy breasts.

'No bra?' Arizona rasps

No reply. Amelia's heart is in her mouth and her anticipation in Arizona's hands. She can't bear the suspense any longer and thrusts an erect nipple into Arizona's mouth. It is received with welcoming tongue and teeth.

'Holy crapping fuck!' Amelia shouts out as Arizona slips a hand down her pants and feels her swollen clit. She knows she's wet and big. She is on the edge already. She throws her head back, giving in to Arizona's onslaught. One finger, two fingers, three. Scrub top ripped open, exposed breasts, pants down, she is hers. 'I'm gonna come,' she gasps. At this, Arizona releases her breast, and lowers herself to catch Amelia's sex in her mouth. Her orgasm is huge, coursing through her veins, her organs, her skin - all manifesting itself in a flood of rapturous frenzy being lapped up by Arizona. She lets out a cry as Arizona sucks the last tremors of ecstasy out of her trembling body.

Arizona stands up. Amelia modestly pulls her clothes over her. They take each other in in a brand new way.

'So what now?' Amelia asks.

Arizona smiles. 'Fancy a game of darts?'


End file.
